


Discovering Waterfall

by Silverskye13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Cave-In, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Discovering waterfall, Short, Short One Shot, Waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/pseuds/Silverskye13
Summary: Opened up prompts on Tumblr awhile ago and am just now getting around to making sure they're all posted.Prompt:How did Grilby react when first discovering waterfall? Was Gaster with him? Was Gaster like “ Boi your not going in there” Or did Grilby just walk in by accident





	Discovering Waterfall

It wasn’t Grillby who first discovered Waterfall. He’d learned pretty quickly that exploration into the great unknown caverns or the Underground weren’t exactly his forte. There was too much that could go wrong, and too many scared people who needed the extra reassurance of an elemental nearby to help them feel warm and safe. Discovering Snowdin had been shock enough for everyone, and to the ragged elemental, plenty of space to spend a millennia. The ceiling was almost as cavernous and endless as the sky, bright with reflected light from somewhere too high up to see. There were cliffs that dropped off as if they were the edge of the world into valleys full of trees, there was  _snow_. They could build, they could live. Sure it was crowded in some places but… Grillby thought it was enough at least. Nothing compared to the infinity that had been the world above but… that was something they may never get back anyway.

The first monsters to discover their world didn’t end in snow were, actually, a group of children. Naturally they’d been exploring, following the river as far as it could reach. Past the bank of fog that seemed to hem in the world to what they had first assumed was a wall - and then realized after was just a tumble of rocks of a cave in. Slipping in through the cracks they’d found a whole new world - a dark one, illuminated in bits and pieces, of plants and glowing water. 

It all sounded sort of… creepy… to Grillby. But  _Gaster_ , well, he’d been ecstatic with curiosity and sense of adventure. A whole new world, Grillby! A  _whole new world_ right through a hole in the wall no one had bothered to explore!

Of course, there was an order from the King that no one should explore too deeply into these new depths until it had been discovered further, which meant organizing the sluggish and scattered remains of the King’s army to serve as an exploration party. Sluggish that is - except for Gaster and Grillby. Because while Grillby couldn’t care less about this new world, he couldn’t deny Gaster when the skeleton showed the most excitement Grillby had seen on any monster in weeks. And well… he was technically a part of the army so… they weren’t technically disobeying any decrees by exploring around a bit.

Besides, what better monster to take along with you into a new dark cavern system than a fire elemental who can help light your way?

And so they went, Gaster an array of happy signs and clumsy sentences and Grillby a quiet but pleasant companion, flickering nervously as they clamored through the small entrance into Waterfall. For the most part their journey had been uneventful – albeit  _short_. The dripping from the top of the cavern had made both monsters nervous immediately. Grillby because of the obvious problem of it being water against his flame, and Gaster because of the tight space and flooding. Everything was soaked, the ceilings dripped and the walls hummed like pulsing veins with the stuff. Stalactites, stalagmites and columns showed where the water got the worst. Mud caked on the walls showed where the flooding reached on a regular basis. The ground was soft and threatening, the ceiling rumbled.

Once just before them, the ceiling bowed and collapsed.

Grillby had almost lost Gaster to it – the skeleton had been leading the way to be sure there were no sudden drops that might plunge the elemental into stifling water. It had been an act of reflexes and luck that Grillby had managed to lurch forward and drag Gaster out of the way in time. There was a rumble of falling stone, and stinging spray, and the hiss of steam and Grillby’s fervent cries that they  _get out of here now!_

The two of them ran and didn’t stop until they were back at the rubble pile that marked their exit. They stood and panted, babbling back and forth about the close call, and then laughing as relief and their own ridiculousness set in.

Sheepishly the two had gone back to Asgore to tell him of the hazards they’d encountered. A guard was posed by the entrance to keep civilians and children from exploring until the pathways had been cleared and widened, and the ceilings steadied. Terros appreciated the work. He felt lonely without it.

Even after Waterfall became a little less treacherous, Grillby opted not to trust the paths much. For now, his home would remain in Snowdin. At least here he didn’t have to worry so much about the ceilings.

**Author's Note:**

> One of those rare works that are related to literally nothing else I've ever written ahaha. I guess technically it could fit in with the Stairs to the Core stories but it's so much earlier than any short that's in that pack of stories that it can't really stand among them.


End file.
